


Marinette... Wait!

by CelticWolf55



Series: Adrinette AU [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrinette, F/M, lukagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolf55/pseuds/CelticWolf55
Summary: What if Adrien left Kagami when Marinette ran off?What if he ran off after Marinette and caught up to her, only for when he turned her around that he saw her eyes full of tears?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Adrinette AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	1. The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending with Love Eater (Heart Hunter) icecream scene where Marinette ran away in tears
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is not an accurate depiction of what happens in a panic attack or how to help someone having a panic attack.  
> The idea is taken from an episode of Teen Wolf.  
> It is not meant to offend or belittle anyone who experiences panic attacks.

“A-adrien?”

“Marinette? What’s wrong?” He asked, his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

But the simple touch was enough for her to break.

Her lip trembled and she collapsed into his arms, bursting into wrenching sobs.

“I can’t keep doing this! I can’t keep hiding who I really am from everyone.”

Adrien, at a loss for words, wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest, rubbing soothing circles on her back as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

“Marinette… What can I do? Tell me what to do.” He fretted.

But it was too late.

Whatever had upset her was making her spin into a panic attack, her breathing becoming rapid and erratic as she started to hyperventilate.

“Marinette, you have to breathe. You’re having a panic attack.” He told her, pulling back to look her in the eyes, in an attempt to focus her.

But it wasn’t working.

It was then that he remembered an episode of a TV show he had watched recently showing a way to get someone to stop having a panic attack.

Taking a gamble, Adrien cupped her face and leant in, pressing his lips to hers.

He immediately felt her freeze and hold her breath.

Feeling her slowly relax, leaning into his kiss.

Pulling back, Adrien looked at her, both of them a little out of breath as they looked at each other.

“Better?” He asked, cupping her cheek affectionately.

“H-how did you…?” She stuttered, struggling to form words.

“I saw it in a show. One of the characters was having a panic attack and was kissed by the other to make them hold their breath.” He explained. “And it seemed to work.”

Tears filling her eyes again, Marinette’s forehead fell to his chest, sobbing softly again as her arms slowly wrapped around his neck.

“Oh, Marinette. Please tell me what I can do. I want to help.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around her again.

“Kiss me again?” She muttered under her breath.

“Really? You think that would help?” He asked.

She froze, not having expected him to hear her, but slowly looked up at him and nodded.

“Alright then.” He replied.

Marinette didn’t waste a second, immediately pulling him in for a firm kiss, moving her lips over his with an urgent need, holding him desperately as he struggled to keep up.

But soon he found himself holding onto her just as fiercely, completely surrendering to the kiss, moaning softly despite himself.

It should have made him uncomfortable and weirded him out, but it felt so natural and easy with her.

As easy as breathing.

Like they had been doing this forever, to the point where he couldn’t remember what it felt like to not have her in his arms and mouth on hers.

But Marinette abruptly pulled away and rested her forehead against his, letting out another choked sob.

Panting hard, Adrien cupped her face and swiped her tears away with his thumbs.

Leaning back in, he kissed her cheeks gently before she uttered the words that shook him to his core.

“I love you.”

It came out as a garbled hiccup, but he’d heard it clear as day.

“W-what?” He asked, not sure he’d heard correctly.

“I’m so hopelessly in love with you, but I can’t have you. You want to be with Kagami and I just… I can’t keep doing this. My heart can’t take it.” She cried.

“Y-you… You love me?” He asked, tears pricking at his eyes.

Marinette nodded, leaning into his hand and rubbing her cheek against his fingers.

“Y-you… You never said… Why didn’t you…? Oh, Marinette. I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

Fresh tears slipped down her cheeks and he promptly swiped them away.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked.

She looked up at him in shock, certain she’d misheard him.

“You... You want to kiss me?” She asked.

“Very much.” He replied honestly, blushing slightly.

Marinette exhaled on a laugh, unable to believe what she’d just heard, but hoping beyond hope she was right, and nodded.

Adrien leant back in and pressed his lips eagerly to hers, both of the sighing in content at the touch.

Meanwhile Kagami watched on from her perch on the bridge, shaking with barely contained emotion, their ice cream falling from her hand to the floor.


	2. Defeat Has an Upside

“I-I... Accept defeat.” She muttered under her breath through clenched teeth. “You were a worthy opponent, Marinette.”

Turning on her heal, Kagami left, the entangled teens on the other side of the bridge none the wiser.

“Ah, young love.” Aundre sighed. “So complicated and fragile. Don’t worry, _chérie_ , there’s sure to be someone for you just around the corner.”

As Kagami crossed to the other side of the bridge, she spotted a boy with dyed bright blue hair holding his bike with a guitar on his back and a solemn expression hanging on his face.

“You like Marinette, don’t you.” Kagami stated as a matter of fact rather than a question.

“Yeah. But it seems her heart has always been playing to a different tune.” He replied.

“I don’t understand.” Kagami replied.

“Well,” He said, resting his bike against a nearby tree as he pulled his guitar into a playing position. “my heart sounds a little like this.”

He proceeded to strum a quirky tune, a soft smile on his face as he played, eyes closed as he concentrated and felt the music flow through him.

“And your heart sounds a little like this.” 

He proceeded to strum a very structured and oriental style theme, drawing on her heritage for inspiration and throwing notes of personality in there.

“H-how did you manage to portray me with music. I’ve never experienced anything like this before.” Kagami replied, staring at him with a semi dumbfounded expression before her face softened into a smile.

“Thank you...” Her words drifted off, unsure of his name.

“Luka. My name’s Luka.” He smiled back, offering his hand to shake.

“Kagami.” She said, taking his offered hand and shaking it, a spark shooting up their arms at the initial contact.

Looking up at him, a blush slowly spread across her freckled cheeks.

“It’s nice to meet you, Luka.” She said as a smile quirked in the corner of her mouth.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Kagami.” He replied in a low voice that sent tingles down her spine. “Has anyone told you you’ve got a beautiful smile?”

The blush spread all over her face, forcing her to break eye contact, his smile having made her weak in the knees, as a genuine smile of her own spread across her face.

How would she explain this to mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. If you want to chat to me directly and see my art and other Miraculous content, consider joining my discord server - https://discord.com/invite/ZvUaNnv
> 
> Merci - Wolf


End file.
